The Jewel:Warrior Cats
by Skullpaw
Summary: When the events of the jewel happen in the warriors world Ivypool starts to feel unwanted by her clan. Once taken by the strangers Ivypool is prepared to give birth to another queens kits, but still keeps her promise 'Cinderheart Lionblaze, I promise I will look after Hollypaw ,Cinderheart, I will let no one hurt her.Ever.' But can Ivpool keep her promise, even after her death?
1. The Lonely Clan

**_ This is my first crossover off Warrior Cats and The Jewel, two amazing books. But unfortuantley there is not a category for The Jewel._**

**_The Jewel-Amy Ewing_**

**_Warrior Cats-Erin Hunter_**

The Jewel:Warrior Cat

_ThunderClan_ _ Leader: _ _Bramblestar-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes_

_ Deputy: _ _Squirrelflight-dark ginger she-cat with green eyes_

_ Medicine Cat: _ _ Jayfeather-gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes_  
><em>Leafpool-light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes <em>

_Warriors: _

_ Graystripe-long-haired grey tom_

_Brackenfur-golden brown tabby tom_

_Cloudtail-long-haired white tom with blue eyes_

apprentice-Hollypaw

_Brightheart-white she-cat with ginger patches_

apprentice-Sorrelpaw

_Millie-striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes_

apprentice-Fernpaw

_Thornclaw-golden brown tabby tom_

_Spiderleg-long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes_  
><em>Apprentice, Amberpaw<em>

_Birchfall-light brown tabby tom_

_Whitewing-white she-cat with green eyes_  
><em>Apprentice, Dewpaw<em>

_Berrynose-cream-colored tom_

_Mousewhisker-gray-and-white tom_

_Cinderheart-gray tabby she-cat_

_Ivypool-silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes_  
><em>Apprentice, Snowpaw <em>

_Lionblaze-golden tabby tom with amber eyes_

_Dovewing-pale gray she-cat with blue eyes_

_Poppyfrost-tortoiseshell she-cat_

_Briarlight-dark brown she-cat_

_Bumblestripe-very pale gray tom with black stripes_

_Cherryfall-ginger she-cat_

_Molewhisker-brown-and-cream tom _

Lilyheart-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

_ Apprentices: _

_ Amberpaw-pale ginger she-cat_

_Dewpaw-gray and white tom_

_Snowpaw-white, fluffy tom_

_Hollypaw-black she-cat with green eyes_

_Sorrelpaw-golden tabby tom_

_Fernpaw-grey tom _

_ Queens: _

_ Daisy-cream long-furred cat fro__m the horseplace_

_Blossamfalk-tortoishell and white she-cat mother to Thornclaws kits, Skykit(tabby tortoishell she-kit with light sky blue eyes)_

_Elders: _

_Sandstorm-pale ginger she-cat with green eyes_

_ShadowClan_

_Leader: _ _Rowanstar-ginger tom _

_Deputy: _ _Crowfrost-black-and-white tom_

_ Medicine Cat: _ _ Littlecloud-very small tabby tom _

_Warriors: _

_T__awnypelt-tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes__  
><em>

_Owlclaw-light brown tabby tom_

_Scorchfur-dark gray tom_

_Tigerheart-dark brown tabby tom_

_Ferretclaw-black-and-gray tom_  
><em>Apprentice, Spikepaw<em>

_Pinenose-black she-cat_

_Stoatfur-tortoiseshell and white she-cat_

_Grassfur-pale brown tabby she-cat_

_ Apprentices:_

_Spikepaw-dark brown tom_

_ Queens:_

_ Snowbird-pure white she-cat_

_Dawnpelt-cream-furred she-cat_

_ Elders: _

_Snaketail-dark brown tom with tabby-striped tail_

_Whitewater-white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye_

_Ratscar-brown tom with long scar across his back_

_Oakfur-small brown tom_

_Smokefoot-black tom_

_Kinkfur-tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles_

_Ivytail-black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat_

_WindClan_

_Leader: _ _Onestar-brown tabby tom_

_ Deputy: _ _Harespring-brown-and-white tom_  
><em>Apprentice: Slightpaw <em>

_Medicine Cat: _ _ Kestrelflight-mottled gray tom_

_ Warriors: _ _ Crowfeather-dark gray tom_  
><em>Apprentice: Featherpaw<em>

_Nightcloud-black she-cat_  
><em>Apprentice: Hootpaw<em>

_Gorsetail-very pale gray-and-white tom with blue eyes_

_Weaselfur-ginger tom with white paws_

_Leaftail-dark tabby tom with amber eyes_  
><em>Apprentice: Oatpaw<em>

_Emberfoot-gray tom with two dark paws_

_Heathertail-light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes_

_Breezepelt-black tom with amber eyes_

_Furzepelt-gray-and-white she-cat_

_Crouchfoot-ginger tom_

_Larkwing-pale brown tabby she-cat_

_ Apprentices: _

_ Slightpaw-black tom with flash of white on his chest_

_Featherpaw-gray tabby she-cat_

_Hootpaw-dark gray tom_

_Oatpaw-pale brown tabby tom _

_ Queens: _

_ Sedgewhisker-light brown tabby she-cat mother to Goldenkit(small ginger and gold she-kit)and Cloudkit( a white she-kit)  
><em> _ Elders:_

_Whiskernose-light brown tom_

_Whitetail-small white she-cat _

_RiverClan_

_Leader: _ _Mistystar-gray she-cat with blue eyes_

_ Deputy: _ _Reedwhisker-black tom_  
><em>Apprentice, Lizardpaw <em>

_Medicine Cat: _

_ Mothwing-dappled golden she-cat_  
><em>Willowshine-gray tabby she-cat <em>

_Warriors:_

_Mintfur-light gray tabby tom_

_Minnowtail-dark gray she-cat_

_Mallownose-light brown tabby tom__  
><em>

_Grasspelt-light brown tom_

_Duskfur-brown tabby she-cat_

_Mosspelt-tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes_  
><em>Apprentice, Perchpaw<em>

_Shimmerpelt-silver she-cat_

_Lakeheart-gray tabby she-cat_

_Heronwing-dark gray-and-black tom_

_Lizardfur-light brown tom_

_Havenpool-black-and-white she-cat_

_Apprentices_

_Perchpaw-gray-and-white she-cat _

_Queens: _

_ Icewing-white she-cat with blue eyes_

_Petalfur-gray-and-white she-cat_

_ Elders: _

_Pouncetail-ginger-and-white tom_  
><em>Pebblefoot-mottled gray tom<em>  
><em>Rushtail-light brown tabby tom <em>

_Cats Outside the Clans_

_Smoky-muscular gray-and-white tom who lives in a barn at the horseplace_

_Coriander-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat who lives with Smoky _

Chapter 1

Ivypool slowly pulled herself out off her nest, next too Dovewing and the wall, and made her way out off the warriors den, hopeful that she wouldn't step on anyone's tail on her way. Most off the warrior where asleep, only Squirrelflight, Whitewing and herself where awake.

Once in the camp Ivypool walked over to the ferns which made the smaller apprentices den, she stuck her head in the small opening, seeing that all the apprentice where asleep. She made her way over to her own apprentices nest, Snowpaw, and gently tapped him on the shoulder.

"Amberpaw."He groaned in reply thinking that it was his sister who was asleep next to him.

Seeing that Snowpaw quicky fell back asleep, Ivypool made her way out off the apprentices den and waited for Snowpaw and Amberpaw to start fighting as they did most mornings.

Dewpaw, the quietest off all the apprentices, much unlike his brother and sister, slipped out off the apprentices den and made his way over to Ivypool. She knew what he was going to say but waited for him to come over.

"There fighting again."Dewpaw signed, as his littermates fought each other.

Ivypool nodded to the grey and white tom, and made her way over to the den, already hearing Snowpaw and Amberpaw moaning at each other. But Ivypool knew that the end off the day that the two off them where best friends.

"Fox-dung." Ivypool heard from outside the den.

"Mouse-brain."

"Mouse-dung."

"Great big lump off fur."Ivypool heard Snowpaw say while laughing, as she entred the den.

"Do you two have to fight every day." Sorrelpaw said at the silents off the older apprentices.

Ivypool agreed with the young golden apprentice, who looked much like this father, Lounblaze. As he put his head back down on his paw between his brother Fernpaw and his sister Hollypaw.

"Snowpaw your on dawn patrol." Ivypool told her apprentice as he made his way out off the den.

Ivypool followed him and waited as the camp entrence for Lilyheart and Bumblestripe, before they could go out. Unlike Snowpaw, Ivypool used the time wisely to wash herself, where as he sat down and played with his paws.

Soon Lilyheart and Bumblestripe joined and the patrol started to make its way silently to the Windclan boader. Ivypool walked next to Bumblestripe who seemed very happy for someone who wasn't an apprentice doing the dawn patrol.

"Why you so happy?" Ivypool asked cheerfully.

"Did Dovewing not tell you," Bumblestripe replied.

"What then?" Ivypool meowed.

"She's having my kits." Bumblestripe half said and half purred.

"Congrats." Ivypool said, as she playfully pushed Bumblestripe.

They pushed each other must off the way until Lilyheart signalled for them to get down. Ivypool opened her mouth to see if she could smell anything. Which she could, she could sent three rogues.

"What are you doing here?"Lilyheart questioned the new comers.

"We are here to talk and see your leader." A dark brown she-cat replied.

"Snowpaw run back to camp."Ivypool told her apprentice who nodded and ran back towards the camp.

"What do you want to tell him." Bumblestripe hissed.

"We are here to talk to your leader." The dark brown she-cat repeted

"Follow us then." Lilyheart said leading the three strangers to the Thunderclan camp.

The one which talked to them was a dark brown she-cat with bright amber eyes, the cat walking beside her was a light grey tom with dark green eyes and behind them was a smaller light brown she-cat with dark amber eyes.

Ivypool slowly walked in to the camp where most of the cats where sitting around he highrock as Snowpaw was telling them about the 3 newcomers, all their hads turned to face them as the entered.

Ivypool stayed at the back of the crowd as Bramblestar Lilyheart Squirrelfight and the newcomers entered the leaders den. Many cats where starting ask Bumblestripe who they where.

Ivypool sliped out of the camp as she wanted to be alone.

Ivypool did feel alone most of the time, and she would be if she didn't have an apprentice, Snowpaw.

Ivypool made her way back to camp as the sun was settings, as she saw all of the clan now sitting waiting for Bramblestar to give them the news. Ivypool padded up to her sister.

"Bumblestripe told me something today." Ivypool said making her sister jump.

"What he tell you?" She said shyly.

"News." Ivypool replied cheerfully

"About what?" Dovewing asked.

"About you."

"About the kits right."

"Yup."

Ivypool was going to say more but Bramblestar and the newcomers made their way out of the den. Bramblestar and the dark brown she-cat sat down on the high rock.

"This is Runningstar from The Lonely Clan."

"Thank you Bramblestar, cats of Thunderclan I come before you tody to ask for your help, my clan can no longer live if two she-cat who have not have kits come with us, they will be treated well and will never know pain and never go hungry. They will live like gods as members, Queens of The Lonely Clan. Or would you let us suffer?"

"I'll go with you."Briarlight called out."I am useless here."

"Wise and kind words, but you must pass a test. To see if having these kits will hurt , can all she-cats how have never had kit please more over to that side of the camp."Runningstar said as she flicked her tail towards the apprentices den.

Ivypool walked over to the apprentices den along with Briarlight, Cherryfall, Lilyheart, Amberpaw and Hollypaw.

"Squirrelfight, Dovewing."Bramblestar said as both she-cats have no kits.

"I'm expecting Bumblestripes kits."Dovewing said, before going to sit next to him.

"Bramblestar, I have had kits."Squirrelfight said slowly."Their father was Ashfur."She paused."They were stillborn."Squirrelflight finshed as tears rolled down her face. "And I'm expecting yours."Making Bramblestar smile as she when over to sit with him.

"I'll take these to be tested."Runningstar said

**I hope you like it, please review,**

**Skullpaw**


	2. Testing

Chapter 2

Hollypaw followed Runningstar out and into the clearing where she sat down looking calmly at the she-cats which she was the youngest of and felt confused about what was going on, surely she was to young to have kits.

Hollypaw watched the other Thunderclan cats sit down, as they all looked unsure what they were doing, as Hollypaw made her way to sit partly next and partly under Ivypool.

"Right I need some blood."Runningstar said.

Hollypaw watched Ivypool put her paw forwards as Runningstar used one nail to make a small cut, which a drop off blood came out, bending over Runningstar licked the blood. She sat there still, then she pointed for Ivypool to going and sit on her left side.

Then Cherryfall put her paw forwards as Runningstar moved over to her, she did the same thing, this time she signalled for Cherryfall to go to her over side and did the same thing with Lilyheart and Amberpaw.

When Runningstar put her claw into Hollypaws paw, she felt pain, not because off the cut, but of her watch warriors queens and elders die. As Runningstar moved away the pain left Hollypaws body, as she went to sit with Ivypool as she was told to.

"What about me?"Briarlight asked.

"You can not have kits."Runningstar spoke coldly and closed her eyes."You can return."She said pointing to Lilyheart, Cherryfall and Amberpaw.

Hollypaw watched her clanmates go as she moved closer to Ivypool.

"There is nothing to fear young warrrior, for Starclan has chose both of you, Starclan said holly and ivy form thunder will save my clan."

"Well I'm am Ivypool and she is Hollypaw."

"The holly and the ivy."

"It seems so."

Hollypaw stayed silent and let the older warriors talk.

"She is only six moons and a half surely that is too young to have kits."

"Yes it is she will not have kits for awhile, we have move ground to cover before you come back to the lonely clan, one will have time to pick a mate."Runningstar said before leaving.

"Come on we better get back."Ivypool called Hollypaw to her feet as she followed her back to camp.


	3. Sorrelpaw, Fernpaw and Hollypaw

Chapter 3

Sorrelpaw sat silently as he watched the she-cat chosen leave, he had never thought that he and his littermates would ever be split up, but he watched his sister, Hollypaw, leave the camp with th rest of the she-cats.

Sorrelpaw looked round for his brother, Fernpaw, he looked for his dark grey fur amoung all the confusied Thunderclan cats, Fernpaw was sitting with their parents, Lionblaze and Cinderheart.

Sorrelpaw joined Fernpaw at his mothers feet, and saw a great pain in her mothers eyes as the thought of lossing her daughter. Sorrelpaw knew that she would do anything for them; he could feel a loss when he looked at her, like something had left, when she needed it most. Sorrelpaw never told anyone this, at th thought that they may try and turn him into a medicine cat, he had heard the stories about Jayfeather first becoming a medicine cat. He knew that Brightheart was over the moon to have him as her apprentice, after all her hard time.

Every cat the camp turned as the thorn barrier started to move, and in came the chosen she-cats. Expect two. Hollypaw.

Sorrelpaw couldn't see his sisters black pelt amoug the return cats, and he slowly sighed. He didn't want to think that this was bad but he knew it was, he knew that Hollypaw would be one of the she-cat traveling to The Lonely Clan.

"She took blood and kept Ivypool and Hollypaw." Lilyheart said.

"What are they doing to my kit?"Cinderheart called angrily, Sorrelpaw had never seen his mother angry.

"I don't know."Cherryfall replied.

Bramblestar called the returning she-cats into his den as Sorrelpaw looked up to him mother as Lionblaze tried to calm her down.

"Sorrelpaw hunting."His mentor called.

"Comeing Brightheart."Sorrelpaw replied.

Sorrelpaw had always respected the one-eyed warrior and admired her courage. He knew that she cared for him well and wanted to show the clan how good she was.'I can't let her go through the pain of lossing me like she did with Jayfeather.'Sorrelpaw thought.

Just as Sorrelpaw and Brightheart where leaving the camp Ivypool and Hollypaw came in. Hollypaw was staying close to the older warrior like she had been scared, but he could see deep inside that Ivypool too was scared.

"We leave for The Lonely Clan in one moon."Ivypool said as she made her way into Bramblestar's den, with Hollypaw closely following behind her.

.

.

Auctioned as a surrogate.

Imprisoned in The Lonely Clan.

Destined to carry the kits if another Queen.

Ivypool and Hollypaw are trapped in a living death, their name and their bodies no longer their fighting to hold on to their identitys and sanity, uncertain of their fate of their clan, isolated and at the mercy of The Lonely Clan.

Then they meet a another captive-Ribon, the kind royal companion. Drawn together, to try and free themselves of The Lonely Clan and get back home.

**_Note:This is the blurb the to The Jewel but edited to suite the story, please review, also I am doing a lot of editing to make the chapters longer._**


	4. The truth

**Skykit dies, Squirrelflight and Dovewing have their kits**

Chapter 5

Time jump one moon.

Ivypool was talking to Hollypaw as they were preparing to travel to The Lonley Clan, but Hollypaw didn't know what to feel should she be happy or sad. She was going to miss Dewfeather and now could she that if she stayed they would be mates. But she had to leave.

Hollypaw looked back at Sorrelpaw and Fernpaw, who were with Dovewings and Squirrelflights kits, Bluekit (light grey she-kit with bright blue eyes) and Lakekit (tabby silver she-kit with lake blue/green coloured eyes) and Squirrelflights kits Rabbitkit (little ginger tabby with beautiful amber eyes) , Harekit (pale ginger tom, with light brown patches and green eyes) and Horeskit(dark brown she-kit with four black socks and dark green/blue eyes) , like a stone had been put in her heart, she couldn't say goodbye to them.

Ivypool slowly walked a started to talk to Dovewing as the two sister said goodbye to each other while playing with the kits.

The Runningstar came in followed by Grassfur of Shadowclan, Larkwing and Cloudpaw of Windcaln and Willowshine and Havenpool of Riverclan.

"Cinderheart Lionblaze, I promise I will look after Hollypaw ,Cinderheart, I will let no one hurt ." Ivypool said to Cinderheart and Lionblaze as a tear rolled down her face.

"I know you will." Cinderheart replied, sounding calmed.

"Before you leave Cloudpaw, Hollypaw come foward." Bramblestar called. "When you both leave I want to make full warriors of the clans around the lake. Larkwing do you believe that Cloudpaw have learnt the ways of the warriors?"

"Yes."

"Then I ask Starclan to look down at this apprentice who have worked hard to understand the warrior code and command you to turn her into a full warrior, by the name of Cloudfur."

"Cloudfur Cloudfur!"

"Cloudtail do you believe that Hollypaw is ready to become a full warrior?"

"Yes."

"Then I ask Starclan to turn this hard working apprentice into a full warrior, by the name of Hollypool."

"Cloudfur Hollypool Cloudfur Hollypool!"


	5. The time has come

**Skykit dies, Squirrelflight and Dovewing have their kits**

Chapter 5

Time jump one moon.

Ivypool was talking to Hollypaw as they were preparing to travel to The Lonley Clan, but Hollypaw didn't know what to feel should she be happy or sad. She was going to miss Dewfeather and now could she that if she stayed they would be mates. But she had to leave.

Hollypaw looked back at Sorrelpaw and Fernpaw, who were with Dovewings and Squirrelflights kits, Bluekit (light grey she-kit with bright blue eyes) and Lakekit (tabby silver she-kit with lake blue/green coloured eyes) and Squirrelflights kits Rabbitkit (little ginger tabby with beautiful amber eyes) , Harekit (pale ginger tom, with light brown patches and green eyes) and Horeskit(dark brown she-kit with four black socks and dark green/blue eyes) , like a stone had been put in her heart, she couldn't say goodbye to them.

Ivypool slowly walked a started to talk to Dovewing as the two sister said goodbye to each other while playing with the kits.

The Runningstar came in followed by Grassfur of Shadowclan, Larkwing and Cloudpaw of Windcaln and Willowshine and Havenpool of Riverclan.

"Cinderheart Lionblaze, I promise I will look after Hollypaw ,Cinderheart, I will let no one hurt ." Ivypool said to Cinderheart and Lionblaze as a tear rolled down her face.

"I know you will." Cinderheart replied, sounding calmed.

"Before you leave Cloudpaw, Hollypaw come foward." Bramblestar called. "When you both leave I want to make full warriors of the clans around the lake. Larkwing do you believe that Cloudpaw have learnt the ways of the warriors?"

"Yes."

"Then I ask Starclan to look down at this apprentice who have worked hard to understand the warrior code and command you to turn her into a full warrior, by the name of Cloudfur."

"Cloudfur Cloudfur!"

"Cloudtail do you believe that Hollypaw is ready to become a full warrior?"

"Yes."

"Then I ask Starclan to turn this hard working apprentice into a full warrior, by the name of Hollypool."

"Cloudfur Hollypool Cloudfur Hollypool!"


	6. The Jounery

**Now** **for a very long chapter and journey to The Lonely Clan.**

Chapter 6

Hollypool looked back at her clan for the last time, thinking of her brothers and the live that she was leaving behind. But she kept moving, following the travel cats as Ivypool walked next to her. She didn't try to talk no one did. Hollypool knew that she would be a hero when they got to The Lonley Clan. Hollypool padded on through the heavy rain as they left clan territory and started to head up lush green hills cover by thick oak trees, even though it was like home, Hollypool felt lost.

They traveled for most of the day only once of twice stopping to hunt, but now as the sun was setting they had to stop for the night. Runningstar stopped as she went towards the thick roots of a oak tree and pulled out some moss. Seeing Ivypool and Larkwing take some moss Hollypool also took some.

The moss was not the same as it was at home, here it was drier and softer. It felt more springy and Hollypool quickly made it into a small nest next to Ivypool and Cloudfur.

"Hollypool and Cloudfur will guard us for the night. Hollypool start and at moon high wake Cloudfur for her turn."Both she-cats nodded in reply to Runningstar as Hollypool sat up in her nest and started caning their surroundings.

Hollypool felt cold while doing her first night watch, as the rain hit her pelt hard. Hollypool throught hard, knowing that her life before was no more, she was going to have kits once they arrived, at her new home. But Hollypool knew wherever they took her it would never feel like her home in Thunderclan.

Soon moon high came and Hollypool made her way to wake Cloudfur up, who quickly took her place as guard. Once Hollypool was lying down she noticed how sleepy she was and soon she fell asleep.

.

Hollypool woke to a paw being pushed into her black fur, as she saw Cloudfur with a two mice hanging in her mouth as she lay one down for her. Hollypool nodded in thanks as she began to eat the mice which had kindly been caught for her. It was nice for her to eat warm food as she felt the heat go into her body after last nights shower.

"How old are you?"Hollypool looked up to Cloudfur who asked her a question.

"Eight and a bit moons, you?"

"Six and a half."

"What that's so young and your a warrior."

"You know Bramblestar did that to make us feel speacil."Cloudfur sighed."They made me an apprentice after they tested me and my sister, Goldenpaw." Hollypool looked at the young warrior sadly.

"Did they want to take Goldenpaw?"

"Yes , but she didn't want to go, and after half a moon she ran away, she wanted me to go too, she said that it was best for her, she never dreamed of having kits. I always hoped that she would come back one day, but she never did."

"Sorry."

"Did you have any siblings?"

"Yes two brothers, Sorrelpaw and Fernpaw."

"Come on you two we better get moving."Ivypool called to the younger warriors, before she ran of to walk with Larkwing.

"Your clan mate is nice." Cloudfur said.

"What do you mean?"

"She is caring, I can feel it."

"Ok."

They walked next to each other till they came to a thunderpath.

"Ok it's clear so cross."Runnigstar said as if their was nothing to be affraid of.

The clan cat ran to the other side, while Runningstar crossed slowly, then looked puzzled at the clan cats after their run.

"One of our clanmates died on a Thunderpath." Ivypool answered Runningstars question before she could ask it.

The traveling she-cats kept walking as the oak trees became thiner and became an endless moor. Hollypool could see that this new landscape had made Cloudfur happier.

"Rabbit." Larkwing called, as the two Windclan cats ran off after it.

"You may as well hunt." Runningstar said.

Ivypool looked at Hollypool as she replied with a nod as the two Thunderclan she-cats made their way back to the forest they had came from.

Hollypool came back with two mice, hanging from their tails and Ivypool had a blackbird and a shrew, as they made their way back over to join the other cats.

Grassfur had a mouse and a half, Larkwing and Cloudfur were sharing a large rabbit while Willowshine and Havenpool didn't have any food. Hollypool watched as Ivypool made her way over to them and dropped the blackbird that she had in her mouth.

"No you caught it you eat it." Willowshine mewed

"You know that their will be one time when we all eat the fish which you two caugh, and you need to keep up your strength, you know that Willowshine."

Willowshine smiled happily as she and Havenpool started to eat Ivypools blackbird, as she came back to sit beside Hollypool and ate her own food.

"See I told you she was nice." Cloudfur sai after they that finshed eating.

"She had a hard apprenticeship."

"Okay."

"Come on I don't want to be left behind." Hollypool called to Cloudfur as she started to run, Cloudfur quickly over took her. By the time Hollypool caught up she was pantting unlike Cloudfur how was smiling.

Hollypool stayed close to Cloudfur as they made on their way, till they came to a large river. The two Riverclan cats jumped happyliy into the water, while the rest of the cat looked at the river.

"Come on you have too swim." Runningstar called.

Ivypool jumped in and joined the Riverclan cats at the other side.

"We can't swim." Larkwing said.

"Come on, let's go back and help them." Ivypool said to Willowshine and Havenpool before she jumped in the river herself.

"Right, it's like walking but you cannot stop." Ivypool told Hollypool and Cloudfur."Go one at a time I'll snow with you."

Hollypool made her way up to the edge off the water and jumped in after Ivpool, Hollypool found that swimming was easier than she fought and soon got to the other side, lay down in some moss to dry her fur to see that Cloudfur was climbing up the bank and joined her.

"This is a nice place lets stay here for the night." Runningstar said

"Come I'll teach you how to hunt rabbits."Cloudfur said to Hollypool, Hollypool looked to Ivypool who nodded to her before going of with Willowshine.

"Ok." Hollypool said happily as she was going to learnt a new skill.

"There a rabbit," Cloudfur pointed out."Come."

Cloudfur leed Hollypool as she began to chace a rabbit, soon she began tried, but didn't want to show Cloudfur, she kept on running. Soon Hollypool found that the rabbit was too tried but was trapped inbertween her and Cloudfur, Cloudfur slowly crepted forwards and killed to the rabbit.

"Go on have the first bite." Cloudfur purred.

Hollypool nodded and took a bite of the fresh rabbit, and enjoyed it.

"Come on we better be going back."Cloudfur said.

It was getting dark the time that they returned, and mist of the she-cats were sleeping expect Ivypool, who was in guard.

"What are you doing back so late?" Ivypool asked.

"Cloudfur was showing me how to hunt rabbits."

"Well you know that you have no need to know that."

"Stop being so grumpy."

"Cloudfur you could do with some sleep." Cloudfur nodded and went to sleep next to Larkwing."You know that I am trying to keep my promise."

Hollypool nodded, as Ivypool turned away, so Hollypool went and slept next to Cloudfur.

.

Hollypool woke up in the morning feeling much happier, she could see Willowshine teaching Larkwing and Ivypool how to hunt fish, Cloudfur was still asleep, gently Hollypool poked her friend awake.

"What?" Cloudfur moaned as if she was still in the apprentice den.

"Come on Cloudpaw it is time for the dawn patrol." Hollypool tensed as she and Cloudfur both started laughing.

"Come it is time we get moving." Runnigstar called as Willowshine, Larkwing and Ivypool came back with out any fish.

The patrol quickly started moving, as they came to the foot if the mountains, were Hollypool could make out a small path going up the side over what seemed to be a Thunderpath, going under the mountains.

"Are we going up there?"Havenpool asked.

"Yes, so let's get moveing." Runngingstar answered.

Hollypool that learnt so much in the past moon, she had enjoyed her time traveling, and wondered what The Lonely Clan would hold instore for her, what more could they teach her?

"Welcome to Oakclan."Runningstar said as she stepped inside the boader of the new clan, soon the other traveling cats followed.

Hollypool felt strange entering on to another clans territory, she that only once walked next to Windclan in her way to a gathering, her first and last gathering.

"Runningstar."A voice called out of the trees as a small white she-cat jumped into their path.

"Whitestar it is nice to see you."

"I can see you got some other she-cats."

"Yep, form River Wind Shadow and Thunder."

"Your jonuery good?"

"Ok, is Three-paws ready."

"Yes, come this way."

Whitestar lead the traveling through her territory and to a camp. A circle of thorns and nettles made the camp walls, were cats sleept on the ground, in the centre was a large pile of fresh kill, with guards sitting either side of it. The grass was soft, like they looked after it, which was mainly covered in small moss nests. Behind the fresh kill pile Hollypool could make out a small den, made off ivy trendils and thorns.

"Three-paws."

Hollypool watched as a three leged cat came out from behind the fresh kill pile, she had thick light ginger hair, and bright green-blue eyes.

"Which one shall we take?" Asked Runningstar.

"The ginger, I think. Not young or to old."

Larkwing stepped forwards as Three-paws called her as they went back behind the fresh kill pile to talk.

"We give one surrogate to Oakclan and they will leave us in pace. They are not the type of cats you want to get into a fight with."

Hollypool could now see this as ten strong and well muscular cats ame into the camp dragging along a dead fox covered from the tip of its ear to the end of its tail in blood and scratches, while the Oakclan warriors barely had a scratch on them.

Hollypool was lead into a small den where she was given a nest with the other clan cat from around the lake except Larkwing. Hollypool could see that her friend Cloudfur wanted her clanmate at her side while they sleept.

Sleepy Hollypool fell into a deep sleep full off darkness.d


	7. Becomeing

Chapter 7

Hollypool woke in a small den by herself, the nest which she had sleept on was red and softer than the moss she was used to sleeping on. Slowly she padded out off the small ivy den. Once out she could she 20 or so small dens like hers. Smelling the air she inhaled different scents, but one she knew, Cloudfur.

Hollypool watched as the white cat made her way out of her den, as her face lit up when she saw Hollypool and ran over to meet her friend.

"Where are we?"

"I don't know Cloudfur."

As the two cats talked more cats began to fill the inclosed clearing, when Hollypool heard her name.

"Hollypool!"

It was Ivypool, Hollypool knew that she was trying to keep _the_ promise she had made to her mother, Cinderheart, but every day it got harder.

"Your safe." Ivypool purred.

"Cats, you have all come here today to have kits, before you have these kits you must be trained. Each of you will be given a talent, a history of The Lonely Clan and your powers as a surrogate." The voice said. " Group one will be Grasskit, Shallowpaw, Cloudfur, Hollypool and Bella. Group two Havanpool, Grassfur, Mistshine, Dappleblue and Seedy. Group three Greysky, Poppy, Miffy, Amberheart and Ravenheart. Group four Ivypool, Dawnflower, Snow, Goldenmist and Willowshine."

Hollypool followed the rest of her group was a light ginger she-kit who's green eyes where the colour of grass, Shallowpaw was a tortoishell she-cat with dark ember eyes, and Bella was a beautiful cream she-cat with green eyes. Ince the groups were slit up they sat down, were a golden _she-cat_ faced them.

"Think of a plant, see it in your mind, then say

'Once to see it as it is. Twice to see it in your mind. Thrice to bend it to your will' "

Hollypool thought of ferns, and whispered to herself 'Once to see it as it is. Twice to see it in your mind. Thrice to bend it to your will.' Once she said these words a small fern bush grew a fox-tail away from her, as she too saw four other bushes appear.

"Good you all seem to know your power. Next is history of The Lonely Clan. The Lonely Clan in much bigger than most clans, the leads child become leader after them, so many of the queens want their daughter to mate with the leads son. Unfortunatly the queens of The Lonely Clan cannot have kits, so our lead The Extor gettes strong she-cats from other clans to have their children. Right that is history done, now your talents. Grasskit come here. What do you have that done off the other cats here have."

"I'm young and cuter." Grasskit replied shyly.

"What else?"

"Em, I can whistle like the red birds do."

"Good. Shallowpaw what can you do?"

"I ca…n em dance."

"More confidences."

"I can dance."

"Good, Cloudfur?"

"I can run, I mean really fast."

"Ok, Hollypool."

"I can tell good stories."

"Bella?"

"I can sing like the twolegs do."

"Can you sing for us?"

"Ok.

Every night in my dreams I feel you, I see you, that is how I know to go on. On across the distance and spaces between us that is how I know to go on. Near, far wherever you are you open the door, go on. Near, far wherever you are you open the door, that is how my heart goes on."

"Very nice, you can go now."


	8. Sold

Chapter 8

Hollypool and the other surrogates worked on their talents and powers for a moon and a half, over that time Hollypool had become closs to Cloudfur and Bella. Then the time came where all the surrogates were gathered together.

"Number 1 Snow, number 2 Amberheart, number 3 Ravenheart, number 4 Bella, number 5 Greysky, number 6 Willowshine, number 7 Seedy, number 8 Shallowpaw, number 9 Mistshine, number 10 Dappleblue, number 11 Poppy, number 12 Cloudfur, number 14 Goldenmist, number 15 Grassfur, number 16 Miffy, number 17 Hollypool, number 18 Havanpool, number 19 Ivypool, number 20 Grasskit. Now line up in order." A tabby she-cat called.

Once in line another cat steeped infront of Hollypool as they led her way.

"Tody your going to be sold, 17, so we want you to look your best. Black fur and green eyes." Turning around she grabbed something." Here put them on."

Hollypool put them on not knowing what it was.

"Now for you to see what you look like." A mirror was held in front of her and Hollypool could she that she was wearing and pear of black wings.

"Thank you there beautiful."

"17 the time has come." A new voice said.

Hollypool followed this new cat in to a large clearing where many queens sat looking at her.

"Here we have number 17, known for her good story telling and fine hunting, shall we start a 200."

"200"

"250"

"300"

"350"

"375"

"400"

"Sold for 400 to Owner of The Pearl."

Hollypool was lead of the stage to where she meet the Owner of The Pearl and who was now her owner.


	9. The Owner of The Pearl

Chapter 9

Hollypool woke as her eyes felt heavy, as she did so she saw The Owner of The Pearl sitting in a larger den with only one nest. The Owner of The Pearl was a beautiful white and brown she-cat, which bright green eyes, which matched her own, she had thick long and well cared for fur, while around her neck was a red collar with something caught on the end of it. A bow.

"Hello 17, I'm The Owner of The Pearl and your master, soon you will have my kit, a daughter, to be mates with the future Extor. She must be beautiful and smart." The Owner of The Pearl said. "But first we are to see The Duchess of Fire."

Her master signalled for Hollypool to follow, soon they where out of he maze out dens and nests and into a forest, Hollypool felt more at home here, and soon they made their way through a thick bramble wall creating a barrier around the dens she had came for.

After a short walk they made their way through another barrier, this one made of thorns. Following The Owner of The Pearl they came to another maze of nests.

"Sunny, it's great to see you." The Duchess of Fire said.

"And you to, Maddaline."

"Come, come 19 will play and sing for us now."

19, Hollypool knew that was Ivypools number. Slowly she followed the two cats to a much larger nest, where I ypool was sitting behind a long black pice of wood.

"Begin."


	10. Ivypool's Song

Chapter 10

"Every night in my dreams I see you I feel you that is how I know to go on,

On across the distance and spaces between us that is how I know to go on,

Near far where ever you are you open the door go on,

Near far where ever you are you open the door that is how my goes on,

Oh my sweet my Sorreltail my mate so wonderful how will live without you,

Mother mate and daughter we love you forever we will always remember you,

Near far where ever you are you open the door go on,

Dead alive what ever you are you open the door that is how our hearts goes on,

Hello there sweet holly your always so beautiful I will love you forever more,

Even now your 17 I miss you I want you never forget about me,

Near far where ever you are you open the door go on,

Near far where ever you are you open my door that is how my heart goes on,

Look after my sister my friend my Dovey never let harm come to her,

She now has sweet kit Bumblestripe the father look after them for me,

Near far where ever you are you open the door go on,

Near far where ever you are you open the door that is how heart goes on,

Cinder I'm sorry I can't look after holly yet she is strong and she knows,

I will do my best to see her to greet her but I do not know,

Near far where ever you are you open the door go on,

Near far where ever you are you open the door that is how my heart goes on,

To all at Thunder we miss you we wish you we will meet in Starclan,

All of our families and our mates we miss you wait for as today,

Near far where ever you are you open the door go on,

Near far where ever you are you open the door that is how our hearts go on,

We will come back one day to find you to sever you save our place in our nests,

The day that we are free we will come home to you wait us and we will come,

Trapped in a life unwanted made to have kits go on,

Trapped in a life unwanted made to have kits that is how our hearts wil stop."


	11. Punishment

Chapter 11

Hollypool watched Ivypool being dragged away, screaming, Hollypool knew that she had done something wrong. She thought about what Ivypool had song about, breaking free and returning to Thunderclan.

"Live exicution?" The Owner of The Pearl asked.

"Yup." The Duchess of Fire replied.

Hollypool couldn't believe what she just heard, and wondered why The Duchess of Fire and The Owner of The Pearl were so happy about it.

"It is a shame, she cost me 950 gold teeth."

"A lot, for a rebellious one."

"Yes well live goes on."

"When's the exicution."

"Tomorrow."

Hollypool was now sacred, she hoped that their would be more time so that she could save Ivypool, but now she knew that she would watch Ivypool die.

"Come now 17 we must return home."


	12. Death

**Note: I don't want to kill Ivypool but I have to, to make this story have a good ending, and Ivypool will reappear. Tune: Can you feel the love tonight? In Bb/F#**

Chapter 12

Ivypool looked around her as many cat gathered to watch her died, she could see all the surrogates with their owners. She was held down as she could she a shape blade held above her head. Ivypool knew that she was going to died, as she looked the crowds for Hollypool, she was there but didn't seem to look up.

"Any last words?" The cat asked, who was holding up the blade.

"No a song."

"Of you go then."

"This song is in rememery of four cat I knew, Firestar, Mistystar, Greystripe and Silverstream, we love you all.

I can see what happening,

What?

And they don't have a clue,

Who,

Their'll fall in love and there's the bottom line are pals are doomed,

Oh,

The care freeless of twilight,

There's magic everywhere,

And with all this romantic atmosphere disaster's in the air.

Can you feel the love tonight?

The pace the evening brings,

The world for once in perfect harmony,

With all it's living things.

So many things to tell her,

But how to make her see,

The truth about Whiteclaw,

Impossible, she'd turn away from me.

He's holding back he's hiding,

But what can I decide,

Oh why wouldn't he be the mate I know he is ,

From the fire I see inside.

Can you feel the love tonight?

The pace the evening brings,

The world for once in prefect harmony,

With all it's living things.

Can you feel the love tonight?

You needn't look to far,

The stealing though the nights uncertainties,

Love is where they are.

And if they fall in love tonight,

It can be assumed,

That their care free days with us are history,

In short are pals are doomed."


	13. Ivypool

Chapter 13

Hollypool looks up as she heard first a scream from Ivypool then from all of the gathered crowed. Hollypool looked up to see that Ivypool's head had been hurt off, and was left on the floor as blood pored out of the rest of her body.

Hollypool let herself cry, she didn't care what the cats around her though, as she heard them mutter, but it wasn't is shock of what happened, they wanted to know what happened to Greystripe, Mistystar, Firestar and Silverstream. Part if Hollypool wanted to jump up on to the stage and tell them how doomed the pair was, but she was pulled away by The Owner of Th Pearl.

"Come now we must return."

She nodded silently, as she follow The Owner of The Pearl back to her prison.

"Did you know her?"

"Who?"

"The one they killed?"

"Yes, we are in the same clan."

"So you know how her story ends?"

"Yes."

"Tell me."

"Silverstream and Greystripe had two kits Stromfur and Feathertail. Silverstream died giving birth to them. Em, they made the jonuery to the sun-drown-place as Starclan asked. On their way back Feathertail died saving some mountain cats, called the Tride of Rushing Water for a mountain lion. The other cats how when to the sun-drown-place returned, and told the clans to leave. Greystripe was then taken by two-legs and Stormfur stayed with the Tribe, I now know that he has two kits."

"Thank you."

Hollypool wanted to tell her clan that Ivypool had died and thought hard about how she could.


	14. To Thunderclan

Chapter 14

Dewfeather was watching his apprentice Lakepaw hunt. The little silver tabby she-cat was a great hunter. Dewfeather sat down to think about Hollypool, his first love. When his apprentice came running over.

"Lakepaw you ok?"

"Starclan." She patted." They sent me a message."

"Come we must get Jayfeather."

The two cats ran side by side back to the camp, to the medicine cats den.

"Jayfeather." Dewfeather called.

"Yes."

"Starclan have sent a sign."

"What? Where?"

"By sky oak, it is some ivy it keeps in growing then dying, it white and silver not green."

"Ivy. No it can't be."

"Be what."

"I think it means Ivypool is dead."

"No."

"Get Dovewing, Whitewing and Birchfall."

"Yes Jayfeather."


	15. Hollypool's dream

Chapter 15

Hollypool rested her head on her paws, getting her message to Thundercaln was hard work, but she was happy that she that done it. Hollypool began to close her eyes and slowly she fell asleep.

"Hollypool I have news for you." Hollypool turned to she how was talking to her Ivypool." Surrogates die once they have their kits, you must lead them out of The Lonely Clan, back home, before they die."

"But Ivypool I-"

"I chose you out of all 19, I believe in you." Ivypool said while she started to fade. "Remember I believe in you Hollypool."

Hollypool knew what she had to do, she wait till moonhigh before she left the palace on The owner of The Pearl, quietly she made her way to another palace, of The Reader of Stars, Cloudfur's owner. Hollypool hadn't seem Cloudfur for a while, slowly she made her way into the palace, quickly she pitted up Cloudfur's scent and followed it to another den, pushing her way in Hollypool saw her friend lying in her nest.

"Cloudfur, wake up."Hollypool called silently.

"Hollypool!"

"Sh- we have to escape." she whispered

Hollypool followed Cloudfur out of the place and out off it's gardens.

"So what this all about?"

"Ivypool came to me in a dream, she said that I have to take the surrogates home, or they'll die have their kits."

"Why didn't you say so."

"So will you help me?"

"Of course, first we need to get Ribon."


	16. Together

Chapter 16

Hollypool waited while Cloudfur went in to the Palace of The Reader of Stars, while she got Ribon.

"Hollypool this is Ribon." Hollypool looked at the cat infront if her, a small light brown she-cat with white fur in the tips of her ears and the most beautiful sun amber coloured eyes.

"Come."Ribon lead Cloudfur and Hollypool into a tunnel. " Welcome to the was out of The Lonely Clan."

"Where dose it go?" Hollypool asked.

"You tell it, it takes you there but you can't come back." Ribon explained."I try to get all the surrogates back though it, now you two should go."

"Ok, together?" Hollypool asked Cloudfur.

"Together to Thunderclan."

"In you go."

Together to two she-cats jumped in, Hollypool saw pictures of her life past her, her as a kit playing with Sorrelpaw and Fernpaw, her and Ivypool on their jounery and Dewfeather 'I am coming my love.' She purred at the thought of being home. Then she reconied the smell, and the trees, they were in Thunderclan.

"Come I'll take you to the camp."

"Thank you."

**Well that's the end off my story, hope you liked it,**

**Skullpaw**


End file.
